


Disappearing Subjects

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [175]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Animals, Gen, Photography, Pre-Series, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He begins to take random shots of the patrons, but mostly he wants to play with the lighting to see what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disappearing Subjects

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 27 July 2016  
> Word Count: 353  
> Prompt: 28. bathrooms in small concert venues  
> Summary: He begins to take random shots of the patrons, but mostly he wants to play with the lighting to see what happens.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was a little different for me, but I think it sets up so much about the series and what I love about both Damien and the hellhounds.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

The club is crowded, and that means even the men's room has a line a mile long. As he waits for his turn, he studies the people around him, then pulls out the small digital camera that he always has on him. He begins to take random shots of the patrons, but mostly he wants to play with the lighting to see what happens. These shots are mostly for his own edification; if he's not learning something new about his craft, he's slacking off. He doesn't bother to check the shots after he takes them. The lighting is too shitty for that, and he's had a couple beers already.

The line moves slightly and he shifts with it, taking advantage of the new angle to get some anonymous shots of a couple against the far wall. They're caught up in each other and whatever feelings they share. It takes a few shots before he realizes he's looking at a pair of young men, not that it changes the composition of his shots.

When his turn comes for the bathroom, he shoves his camera back in his pocket and blinks against the brighter lighting as he takes his place at a urinal. Business over quickly, he jostles to get to the sink to wash his hands, faintly grossed out by just how many of these young bucks stagger or swagger out of the bathroom without washing up first. 

Stepping outside again, he pulls out his camera and snaps a few more shots before movement from his left catches his eye. The shutter clicks rapidly as he tries to follow his subject, unsure why someone would let a dog into the club. He tries to keep up, but as he reaches the emergency exit, still surrounded by couples making out before their buzzes wear off, he loses track of the dog.

*****

The next afternoon, as he downloads the pictures from his memory card, he remembers the dog and begins to search through the pictures for it. He finds pictures that show a dog's shadow on the walls, but never once finds the animal in question.


End file.
